


A fresh start

by lara_s



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_s/pseuds/lara_s
Summary: Kira and Sisko meet in a different life.





	A fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter three of a much longer story i'm working on that's essentially a series of loosely connected 'other lives Kira and Odo could have lived' type fic. God only knows when I'll actually finish the entire thing, but I really liked what I came up with for this little story within a story (despite it turning out far more Kira & Ben than Kira/Odo) and it was easy enough to remove the references to the greater tale so I thought I'd share. Hope it makes someone smile.

Even making allowances for the part of town they were in, the place had clearly seen better days.

Beside him, like the teenager he was, Jake groaned loudly. “Seriously, Dad? Can’t we stay somewhere I’m not going to get murdered in my sleep?” The kid eyed the extensive graffiti and broken windows suspiciously. “Is this building even remotely up to code? Because it sure doesn’t look like it. Can’t you just commute to work or something?”

Ben Sisko couldn't exactly blame his only son for the whining since he was thinking much the same thing. This was rougher than even he had expected.

_We needed to get out of San Francisco_ , away from the ghost of Jennifer’s memory, a voice inside his head reminded him. _A fresh start_. So when the law firm he worked at decided to promote their ‘commitment to charitable ventures’ and send an associate to head up a legal services clinic in the poorest part of Oakland, Ben had found himself volunteering for the job. And despite the misgivings currently creeping up on him, he was determined to give it an honest go.

“We’ve been over this before, kiddo. It’s important for us to be seen as part of the community. To be part of the community. That means living in the thick of things. Chin up,” he added at Jake’s crestfallen look. “Let’s give this a chance, okay?”

Jake muttered something unintelligible under his breath in response that Ben pretended not to hear as they walked through the broken security gate hanging off its hinges and made their way through the entrance to their new home.

Inside, a slightly paunchy middle aged man with an unruly mop of curly hair was directing a team of workmen. Seeing the newcomers in the doorway, the man waved and made his way over to greet them.

“Hi. You must be the new director and young Jake Sisko. Welcome. I’m Miles O’Brian, the building super. Sorry ‘bout the mess. We only just got rid of the squatters two days ago. As you can see, they had a bit of fun on their way out. Shall I show you around?”

“The city owns the entire building. The ground floor is meant for retail space. It's all in the process of being rebuilt and upgraded. Not much there at the moment, a tailor shop and a few other merchants, but we’re working on renting out the rest. There’s a doctor coming by tomorrow to look at one of the larger spaces actually. Young guy, just out of med school. Got some sort of grant to open up a subsidized low income practice.” Miles chatted amicably as he led the father and son pair up to the second story landing. “The residential apartments are on the third and fourth floors. You’re in 4C. I’ll have the elevator working again within the hour, so don’t worry about having to lug all your stuff up the stairs.” O’Brian paused for a moment to catch his breath. “So here on the second floor is where the business offices are located...”

“Well then, you can tell him to shove it down his throat or up his ass, I don’t care which. We aren’t budging on this point.” A loud female voice floated down the hallway.

“Kira, you're being unreasonable.”

“And you're being short sighted!”

Through the open door, Ben watched the woman slam the phone down cutting the connection and couldn't help but chuckle. Realizing she had an audience, the redhead whirled around and gave him a withering look. “You Sisko? I suppose you're here for the cushy corner office?” She made an exaggerated display of standing up and gesturing towards the beat up leather chair, the weathered oak desk and the ancient computer that seemed to be flickering in and out. “By all means, have at it. The view is fabulous.”

The view outside the dirty window was actually of an alleyway, in which a homeless man was currently relieving himself up against the side of the wall. Ben winced and momentarily distracted, it took him a beat before realizing the confrontational woman before him could be none other than his assistant director. A local with a background in union organizing and other various civil rights, he’d been told. Evidently her attributes also included an attitude and a chip on her shoulder the size of Texas.

“We could properly introduce ourselves first,” he finally responded, amused, intrigued and more than a little wary of his new co-worker.

“Don’t bother. I doubt you’ll end up sticking around for long anyway. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” Anger radiating off her in waves, she stomped down the hall and around the corner.

Jake let out a low whistle as soon as she was out of sight. “I don’t think she likes you much, Dad.”

“No, I don’t suppose she does. I’d imagine she’s not too happy with me being put in charge around here. I’ll just have to do my best to change her opinion now won’t I?”

Two days later it was Saturday. Technically off the clock, Ben nonetheless woke up early and, after leaving a note for Jake, decided to head on down to the main floor and see what he could do about helping out with the ongoing cleaning up efforts.

To his surprise he found Kira already there, tossing large piles of debris into a dumpster. She seemed far more at ease in the combat boots, ripped jeans and simple white tank top than the crisp business suit she’d worn the previous day. He tried not to stare too hard at the long scar running down her well muscled left bicep. Or the intricate sleeve of tattoos on her right arm, that, if he wasn’t mistaken, marked her as at least a one time member of the infamous Shakaar street gang. At his raised eyebrow she shrugged. “No one else was doing it and it needs to be done. We get our hands dirty around here.”

The challenge was unmistakable. He responded by bending over and picking up the shattered remains of what was once a desk chair and threw it into the dumpster with slightly more force than was probably necessary.

They worked companionably for hours. Neither one saying much but it was a comfortable sIlence. Or at least as comfortable as could be expected between two people who were still sizing each other up. Finally Kira wiped her brow with a rag and let out a sigh. “I think it’s about time for a break. I'm heading over to the taco truck across the street. You want to come with?”

He correctly interpreted the invitation as the tentative peace offering she intended it to be. “Yeah, sure. Sounds good. I could do with some food.”

The gaudily dressed little man manning the truck rolled his eyes when Kira insisted on buying enough tacos to feed the group of pre teens throwing a ball around at the other end of the park. Despite loudly complaining the kids were chasing away his business, Sisko didn’t miss Kira was only charged half price for all the grub.

While handing out lunch, Ben found himself agreeing to referee a pickup game of baseball the following day. That brought a speculative nod of grudging respect in his direction, though Kira didn’t hesitate to hiss that he better not make promises he didn’t intend to keep.

“Most of them already have enough disappointment from adults in their lives,” she admonished him sharply.

Sitting down at an empty picnic bench, Kira managed to scarf down her meal, chug her can of Pepsi and pull a pack of menthols out of her back pocket all before Ben had even taken two bites. She lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply as she closed her eyes and blew a ring of smoke into the air.

“You aren’t what I expected,” she said softly. “I’m not happy about admitting it, but we need the help around here and I’m coming to think you just may be capable of providing it.”

Sisko was spared having to comment by a deep gruff voice coming from behind them.

“I thought you quit these things. They'll kill you, you know.” A blonde man with an odd facial deformity snatched the offending object from between Kira's lips.

“Hey! Give that back!” But the smile she graced the stranger was pure joy, the hardness of her features melting instantly as if his very presence eased her many troubles. Sisko watched transfixed at the transformation as the man proceeded to place a possessive hand on Kira’s shoulder, leaning over to give her a thorough if quick kiss, before pinning sharp blue eyes on her lunch companion.

“Who the hell are you?”

Kira chortled. “Odo, meet my new boss.”


End file.
